Eternal Love
by Lov3Less
Summary: The sequel of Usagi-san Aishiteru. It had been 2 years since Misaki passed away, but until now Usagi-san still hasn't forgotten about him. He tried to commit suicide in order to join Misaki in the other world but there is something that is preventing him from doing so.


**Usagi-san's POV  
**

***FLASHBACK***

"_Usagi-san, here, don't say I don't like you," _said Misaki blushes as he serve an omelette rice with a heart on it.

_**. . .**_

"_Usagi-san, stop it," _cried Misaki. I wipe away his tear and gently kiss him on the fore head, embracing him.

_**. . .**_

"_USAGI-SAN!"_ shout Misaki as he pulls my hand with all his strength and this thrown me to the side-walk but unfortunately Misaki got hit by the car instead of me.

_**. . .**_

"_Usagi-san... Usagi-san... I love you... I love you...," _he whispers for the last time.

*** END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

It had been two-year since you were gone and yet it felt like thousand years had passed. I miss so much Misaki. Even now, I still couldn't forget your smile, your sounds and movement. Every bits of your presence still lingers here, which I felt all the time.

How wish that this is all just part of my worst nightmare, where I will find you standing in the kitchen preparing breakfast or lunch or dinner, when I woke up from this dream. Yet, reality is a cruel place, for you will never be there again when I woke up.

I tried to live without you by my side, but without you, there's no purpose in me living. If you're not here anymore, then so shall I. I will go find you and be by your side; and this time we will be together forever.

I walk into the kitchen and took out a bottle of sleeping pills from the cabinet; and went to my room. As I was ready to take the pills, I heard a thud, as if something falls down. I look around; Suzuki-san was lying on the floor. I pick him up and placed him beside me, before taking the pills. But the pills were suddenly went missing.

Something similar happened every time I tried to commit suicide, no matter if I were trying to take sleeping pills, or jump off the building or even when sealing the room as I turn on the gas. It was like as if something is preventing me from doing so. However, I do not seem to fear but instead I felt like someone is watching over me; someone precious to me.

As I try to jump off the building again, the wind suddenly grow stronger. At that moment, I thought I felt Misaki presence behind me, when suddenly the doorbell rang and the presence was gone. The doorbell rang and rang, I tried to ignore it but it keeps on ringing. I opened the door but there's nobody there.

Shocked at first but thinking back the presence I felt back then, maybe the weird events that happen every time I tried to commit suicide is due to Misaki.

The next morning, I quickly drove to Misaki's grave. My heart was throbbing in pain as I saw the name engraved. I hate coming here for it was like telling myself that you had gone forever. And that is the reality I hate and want to run away most. I slowly caressed the name that was engraved and tears slowly flow down my cheek.

"Misaki, can you hear me? Tell me is it you who are watching over this pass few days, preventing me from going to your side? Answer me, Misaki. If you don't, I will stab myself," I said as I pulled out a knife from my pocket and point it on my stomach.

There were no any reactions; I closed my eye and prepare to stab myself. There's was a sudden blew of wind as if it isMisaki whispering behind the wind, telling me to continue to live.

My tears won't stop flowing down when I suddenly felt someone was hugging me from behind. I want to turn around but at the same time, scared to saw no one when I turn, as if this is all nothing but a dream. I gather all my courage to turn around when I felt someone is whispering beside my ear, but the moment I turn, that presence had disappeared.

"Misaki... I love you too... Forever and ever," I mumbled.

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

A silhouette of male with brown hair standing behind the great novelist, Usami Akihiko, as he grieve about his lover. However, he seems not to notice the person behind him.

"Usagi-san... I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I can't and mustn't bring you with me" he mumbled as his tears flow down his cheek. It is Misaki who died

How he wished he could comfort his lover not to think about him anymore and simply let him go, for this is for the best for him. However, his lover doesn't think so, as he took out a bottle of sleeping pills; deciding to commit suicide so that they could be together in the afterlife.

"No... You mustn't eat the pills, Usagi-san," said Misaki by making Suzuki-san, which is sitting on the couch to fall.

Every time when Usagi-san tried to commit suicide, Misaki will always does something to prevent Usagi-san from succeed. However, he didn't knew that his lover felt his presence when he tried to jump down the building again.

The next morning, Usagi-san visit Misaki's grave for the first time after he had passed away. Misaki felt pain in his heart watching his lover suffered, crying as he caressed the name engraved.

Suddenly, Usagi-san pull out a knife from his pocket and tried to stab himself, and said, "Misaki, can you hear me? Tell me is it you who are watching over this pass few days, preventing me from going to your side? Answer me, Misaki. If you don't, I will stab myself.

"Usagi-san, don't do anything stupid please for you aren't alone. I will always be by your side. I love you," whisper Misaki kissing on the Usagi-san's cheek before disappearing with a smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the sequel for my first Junjou story. I hope it is not confusing by combining 2 person POV in 1 chapter.  
****R&R are welcomed. Lastly, I hope you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
